


Robotic Lovers

by OddlyKia



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot booklet about being in a relationship with the two famous robots from Daft Punk. </p><p>Features both human and robot versions on the duo.</p><p>[Daft Punk x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Kiss [Guy-Manuel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robot version of Guy-Manuel.

“Can I have a kiss before you go?”

“A kiss?” A question mark appeared on Guy-Man’s screen.

You nodded, but Guy-Man just titled his head to the side. He was a pretty smart bot, but there were something’s he didn’t understand about human nature, and kissing was one of those things. Thomas was the one who knew far more about human culture.

“I do not understand. Kissing requires lips and I do not have any.”

He did have a point. But you just laughed, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around your waist as you placed your hands on his chest. Guy-Man was a man made robot, but he was warm like a human and moved like one too. When you were in Guy-Man’s arms and your eyes were closed, it felt like he was a human just like you.

“We can still try to kiss. You like to try new things, don’t you?”

Guy-Man was quiet for a moment; probably thinking about the possible outcomes, but eventually gave into your demand. He leaned down and pushed the face of his helmet to yours, but only ended up squishing your nose with his screen.

He straightened out and an exclamation point was now on his screen. Guy-Man didn’t hurt you at all. He just simply squished your nose a little bit. 

“I apologize!”

You laughed and then said, “It’s okay. But let’s try that again.”

You placed a hand on either sides of his helmet and titled your head to the side just a bit. Slowly, you pressed your lips against the general area of where his lips would be if he had any. And as you kissed him, you felt something very deep between you and him. To put it in simple terms, sparks were flying.

When the kiss ended, there were little pink marks on his screen that indicated he was blushing. He was silent as he brought a hand up to the place you had just kissed him. Guy-Man ran a hand across the area of his screen in wonder.

“May we kiss again?” he asked.

“Of course. Whenever you want,” you chuckled.

You leaned in to kiss him again, but his time Guy-Man acted more like he actually had lips. He pressed his screen a bit harder against your lips and pulled your body even closer to his; your entire body was pressed right up against his. And when he and you really started to get into it, Thomas entered the room.

He made a humming noise that would’ve been the equivalent to a human clearing their throat. The kiss broke and your cheeks were bright red, while Guy-Man had an anger mark on his screen. He didn’t appreciate being interrupted.

“Are you ready to go? Or are you going to stay?” Thomas asked, sarcasm apparent in his robotic, accented voice. “Because we have some work to do, today.”

You kissed Guy-Man’s screen one more time before breaking away from his grasp. “We’ll continue when you get back. Okay?”

He nodded and quickly followed after Thomas.


	2. Long Distance [Guy-Manuel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human version of Guy-Manuel.

The room is exceedingly dark, especially since you had closed the curtains to block out the fluorescent moon. It is far darker than you normally keep it, at some points you hadn’t been able to distinguish if your eyes were closed or not, but now you have no trouble seeing as your eyes had since adjusted to the lack of light. Yes, you can easily lean over to the nightstand and flick on the small table lamp, or get up and turn on the overhead light, but there is something comforting about the darkness that surrounds you. It is your only friend in the large, utterly silent bedroom and you are glad it is there; it’s nice to have some kind of company.

Looking over to the alarm clock on the nightstand, you check the time once again. And when you see just how late it is, you hug your knees to your chest. 

2:30 AM.

You should be asleep by now, hell, you should’ve been asleep for hours, but you’re waiting for him to call. He said he would call and he always does. You just need to be patient…but your heart is pounding away in your chest with anticipation. Just how long has it truly been since you’ve last seen him…touched him…or heard his voice? How long have you been away from him? It feels like years, but, in reality, it has only been about two weeks. Two very long, lonely, boring weeks. You miss him so much, and never in your life had you believed that you could miss one person so much; you would give anything to see him again.

You miss his long hair and blue eyes; oh how you love to run your fingers through his unkempt hair. You miss his deep, accented voice and quiet demeanor; he can be so quiet, but you two don’t need to be constantly exchanging words to express how much you love one and another. (However, some night, if you’re lucky, he will quietly sing to you as you fall asleep.) You miss the way his arms wrap around your waist at night when your in bed and how warm his body; you’re so cold at night when he’s gone. You miss the way he can seemingly look into your soul and know that something is bothering you, nothing goes unnoticed by him. You miss everything about him and being so far away from him is slowly killing you. 

With a sigh, you lie back on the bed and curl up into a ball. He’s all the way in France while your stuck in your home country. The bed seems so big without him in it next to you; the house feels so cold and lifeless without his presence. You feel so empty without him, and you feel so stupid for feeling this way. Long distance relationships are the hardest thing for two people who love each other, and you know that. And you never really believed that long distance relationships ever worked out. But you would try anything for him because you love him that much. 

You look over your should to the clock again. 

2:45 AM

Fifteen minutes has passed. You settle back down and stare at your phone that is lying on the unoccupied side of the bed; you had tossed it over there to keep yourself from checking for messages every ten seconds. But now all you do is constantly check the time. Soon. He said he would call and he will, he always does. Maybe you’ll play one of the games on your phone to pass the time? Maybe you’ll watch some TV? 

But before you can decide what to do, your eyes begin to droop and your body feels weightless. It’s late. You haven’t been up this late since your teenage years and your body is not use to it. Ever so slowly, you start to drift off…but you snap awake when your phone vibrates. The once black screen is now brightly lit up with the words INCOMING CALL: GUY and a picture of his robot persona that you had set for him. You love his robot persona and he knows it. 

You quickly sit up and grab the phone. Your heart is beating a mile a minute. He’s calling! Taking a deep breath, you slide the button on your phone and bring it up to your ear.

"Guy." Your voice cracks in excitement. So you clear your throat and say, "Guy, I’m so glad you called."

"Did I wake you up?" 

You smile and shake your head, even though he can’t see it. “No, no, I was still up.”

He’s silent for a moment. But when he does finally speak, his voice is smooth and hushed, and that accent of his only adds to it. “I know when you’re lying; you’re a terrible liar. You are never up this late.” 

You take the phone away from your ear and switch the settings to speaker mode. And as you lay down, you set the device right besides your pillow. “You caught me,” you laughed. “But I couldn’t…sleep without saying goodnight to you. I miss you. Please, tell how your day is going.” 

Once again, silence from his end. Anyone else would’ve thought that he had hung up, but you know that he is obviously still there. He’s deciding on what to say. But eventually, it is silent for a second too long and you start to drift off again. So when he does finally speak, it startles you back awake. 

"You need your rest. Go to sleep and when you wake up, we’ll talk," he says. "I know how you feel. I miss you as well." 

Your body starts to go warmly numb and your eyes feel much too heavy to keep open. But you don’t want to fall asleep, not yet; you want to talk with him. You want to know how his day is going, how Thomas is doing, and if they were able to finally finish recording with Pharrell Williams. However, your exhausted body decides otherwise as your consciousness begins to fade. 

"I love you, [Name]."

"I love you, too," you yawned.

"I’ll see you in a few more days. I can’t wait to hold you again, to kiss you, to make love to you. So get some sleep and I’ll talk to you soon. Goodnight."

"Good…night. Tell Thomas…I say…" You yawn again. "…Hi."

Guy-Manuel chuckles, something he doesn’t do often, and says, “I will. Sleep well, my dear.”


	3. Vampire AU [Both]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire version of Guy-Manuel and Thomas.  
> A little explicit, be careful.

"I’m hungry."

It’s a simple comment from Thomas, one that Guy-Manuel doesn’t bother responding to. He is just as hungry as Thomas, but verbalizing the emptiness in his stomach isn’t going to help them find tonight’s prey. How long has it been since their last meal? Weeks? A month? Frankly, Guy-Manuel doesn’t care for the answer; he is too preoccupied with the large crowd of potential meals in front of him. 

The music of the nightclub pulsates through the walls and floor as an endless sea of people dance to the steady beat. The dimness and occasional flashing lights of the club hinders a few people as they search for a place to sit and take a break, but not for Thomas and Guy-Manuel. No. They live in complete darkness and have no trouble seeing every single person that passes by them. And from their spot in the back of the nightclub, every corner of the room is visible.

"What about her?"

Crinkling his nose is disgust, Guy-Manuel says, “No. She smells worse than she looks.”

“W-what about him?” Thomas points to a tan skinned man near the bar.

Guy-Manuel only casts a momentary glance at the man before shaking his head. “He looks dirty. Who knows what kind of disease is flowing through him?”

Thomas sighs and stuffs his hands into his pockets. His friend is far too picky when it comes to finding the perfect prey. Poor Thomas only wants to get his next meal quickly; he doesn’t care what the person smells or looks like. And unlike his friend, Thomas knows exactly how long it has been since he’s last eaten, and it has been far too long for him.

The duo continues on with their scouting, but Guy-Manuel only rejects each of Thomas’ suggestions. And their hunger only grows as more and more time passes by. They need to find a decent choice soon.

“Her.” Guy-Man finally says, pointing in the direction of the one he’s deemed good enough, the person being you. “The one on the couch in the blue shirt.”

Thomas looks your way and nods his head in approval. “She looks nice, much more innocent looking than the others.”

Now that they have their target established, it is just the matter of getting your attention. They can’t just waltz over and ask you to leave with them; they have to act as any other man in the club. The first step is to capture your attention; it is also the easiest part. 

The two men are only noticeable when they want to be. It is a trait they have both mastered after so many years. And right now, they want your full, uninterrupted attention. Of course, it works. It takes no longer than a minute for your gaze to fall on them, the two mysterious figures standing in the dark corner of the club. 

You smile at them and silently invite the two to come closer, to which they both happily oblige. Thomas is the first to move. They start to weave their way through the large crowd; your attention is still locked onto them as they do so. The two easily manure around the ocean of dancing people. They moved so flawlessly that you can’t bring yourself to look away.

But suddenly the crowd swallows them up, and they disappear from your sight. You look around for the two but they have vanished into thin air. Feeling a stab of disappointment, you turn your attention back to the drink in your hand. You believe the two men have left, so you go back to waiting for your friends to return.

“Good evening.”

You quickly look up see the two men standing besides you. Thomas smiles warmly at you while Guy-Manuel continues to silently judge you. You return the smile and ask if they would like to sit down for a while. They accept and take the unoccupied space on either side of you. And now they could move onto the next step of wooing you and gaining your trust.

It is Thomas who speaks first. “How…how are you this evening?”

You giggle at his question. “I’m perfectly fine, having the time of my life. You?”

“I’m just a bit hungry. But…but, uh, that’s nothing too important. I’m just here to enjoy the music and dance.”

His stuttering was far too adorable, and the smile that comes to your face refuses to leave. “The music is fantastic and it’s only natural that dancing can make a person hungry. You have to move pretty fast to keep up this music.”

“There are so many people here to night! So many people have asked me if I would like to take a hit of ecstasy.” Thomas has a list of questions he needs answers to, and he is slowly making his way down it.

You raise a brow at his comment, but say, “I don’t do drugs. I never have.”

Thomas stuttering increases. “Ah! I-I-I don’t either. I just, uh, it’s…it’s very weird to be asked if I want to.”

“I understand. I was asked if I wanted some earlier. It does feel like the more people that are here, the more you get asked.

“Are you here alone?” Guy-Man abruptly asks.

You turn and lock gazes with him; his blue eyes bore into yours. His stare is strong and never falters. He is trying to read you, trying to pull out only the truth from within you. And it works. All you want to do is to spill the up most truthful information about you.

You finally break the staring contest and smile at him. “I came here with my friends, but I think they ditched me. They’re the ones who brought me. I don’t normally go out to clubs.”

He scoffs, “Such a beautiful woman should never have to be alone.”

“Well, with you two here, I’m alone anymore.” You brush your hair to one side and give Guy-Manuel a perfect view of your smooth neck.

Guy-Man nods, not in the way that he understands what it is like to be ditched, but in approval. His decision is final. You will do perfectly for the night. Guy-Manuel’s nod is also a signal for Thomas, telling him that they have found their next meal.

A new song then starts to play. Thomas stands and invites you to dance with him and Guy-Manuel. And how could you pass up the opportunity to dance with two very attractive men? You gladly accept his invitation and take a hold of his hand as you stand. He kisses the back of your hand and leads you to the dance floor; Guy-Manuel walks behind you with his hand on your lower back.

You reach the middle of the crowd and start to dance; you swing your hips in rhythm to the beat and try to keep up with the movements of your partners. They dance flawlessly to the music and you feel ashamed that you can’t do the same. And slowly, they move closer and closer to you until your body is sandwiched between them. Your movements slow down and so does the world around you. It suddenly feels like you three are the only ones in the room.

Guy-Manuel, who stands behind you, wraps his arms around your waist and nips at your neck in several places. You sigh and reach up to tangle one of your hands into his shoulder length hair. Thomas slowly and methodically grinds against you. And with your free hand, you grip the front of his shirt so he will not be tempted to move away. Your body sways with theirs in perfect motion.

Thomas cups your cheeks and brushes his lips against your. You try to lean up and kiss him, but he pulls away just a bit, only to come back down and hover his soft lips over yours when you settle back down.

“Come with us?” he whispered.

Without hesitation, you answer, “yes.”

The world around you starts to play at normal pace as Thomas and Guy-Manuel guide you out of the crowd. But you can’t hear the music or the other people talking, all you can focus on is Thomas and Guy-Manuel.

Thomas leads the way as you three weave your way through the sea of people; your hand is delicately intertwined with his. And for a split second, he looks over his shoulder at you, making sure you that aren’t going to let go. While Guy-Manuel still has one arm around your waist and walks barely a step behind you. He is determine not to let you back out now.

They exit through the side door of the building, which happens to lead into a small alleyway. You stumble a bit as you go down the small steps, but Thomas catches you with ease. And once the door to the building shut, they were on you.

They press themselves against you just like they had in the club. Guy-Manuel’s hands move from your hips and under your shirt to your sides. He nips and breathes heavily into your ear as he draws random shapes and drags his fingers across your skin. At the same time, Thomas fervently leaves a trail of kisses along your neck. He occasionally stops to suck and gently bite certain spots. They both grind into you and try to elicit as many responses as they can get.

Guy-Man’s hands once again move higher, this time to your breasts; the cold air of the night the sweeps across your exposed abdomen and causes you to shiver. Thomas starts to play with the buckle of your belt, trying to unlatch it without having to break away. But as soon you as hear the buckle come undone, you wiggle in their grasp.

“W-wait…wait.”

They immediately stop. Guy-Manuel looks absolutely annoyed, but a worried expression appears on Thomas’ face.

“I-I don’t even know your names. I never do this sort of thing; I want to at least know your names,” you say. “You don’t even know my name.”

“It’s not important,” Guy-Man huffs and tugs the collar of your shirt down over your shoulder. He nips at the skin, but you ask once more for their names. He growls in response and stops his actions.

You look up to Thomas and say your name, properly introducing yourself to him.

He smiles and traces your jaw line with his fingers. “That is a beautiful name. I am Thomas, and he is Guy-Manuel.”

Thomas then leans down and kisses you. His lips are soft, even softer than they look. You once again pull him close and reach up to unbutton his shirt, but he breaks the kiss and stops you.

“No. Let us do all the work.” Thomas kisses his way from your lips back to your neck.

Guy-Manuel joins back in and, in an impatient state, pulls your shirt up and over your breasts. He roughly gropes and grabs at your chest, making you softly moan. Then he slowly drops to his knees, his hands sliding down your stomach as he did so. He wildly kisses your side, as Thomas is still preoccupied with your neck.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shoots up from your side. And then a second later, the same pain erupted in your neck. You know what they are biting you, but in no way was it sexual. Your mouth hung open in a soundless scream and you dug your nails into Thomas’ back. It hurt so much.

“W-What…what are you doing?” you manage to whisper.

Guy-Manuel bites down harder and you cry out in immense pain. A warm liquid runs down your body and you’re not sure what it is. But you feel weak; you feel like something is being taken from you. Your body starts to shake the longer they hold onto you.

Finally Thomas and Guy-Manuel release you, their mouths covered in your blood. Your legs give out and you collapse. But before you can smack into the ground, Thomas catches you and carefully lays you on the cold and uncomfortable pavement. Everything feels so fuzzy. You try to reach out to Thomas, but your hand drops as you slip into unconsciousness.

“She-she is out cold! We-we took too much!” Thomas drops to his knees and checks for a sign of life from you.

Guy-Manuel wipes away the blood from his mouth and says, “She’s fine. She’s still breathing. We need to leave.”

“But…but…”

Guy-Man says nothing more and proceeds to walk away. Thomas takes his jacket off and covers you with it. At least you won’t be freezing cold when you wake up, and surely someone will find you soon.

Thomas leaves and races to reach his friend. They are both decently full and are going home before the sun will rise.


	4. Worrier [Thomas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robot version of Thomas.

If you had to pick the biggest worrier between your two robot boyfriends, the winner by a landslide is Thomas. A day doesn’t go by where he isn’t worrying about you in some form. And no matter how much you assure him that you’re just fine, he continues to stress out about your well-being because “humans are far more fragile and require much more maintenance”. It’s sweet that he cares so much, but all that stress can’t be good for him.

Thomas is quite adamant about many things in your daily life. He makes sure that you eat three square meals a day, drink at least 8 ounces of water, exercise for 30 minutes, and get no more or no less than eight hours of sleep. You constantly joke that he’s more of your personal trainer than your boyfriend. And even when he’s not home, whether he’s at an interview, an award ceremony, or even on tour, he always calls to make sure that you’re doing okay. It can get kind of annoying. But hey, he’s just trying to show you that he cares about you…even if it is in a very odd way.

“[Name].” The silver bot say as he enters the living room. By the strain of his vocal processor, he was worrying about you again.

You look away from the video game on the TV screen to Thomas and smile at him. “What? Do you want to play?” Turning your attention back to the screen, you see that Guy-Man has killed your character. Cheater.

“[Name],” Thomas says once again. “It is 45 minutes past midnight, you should have been in bed two hours ago. You need to recharge. Humans require no less than eight hours of sleep to function properly.”

“But mom,” you whine. “I’m not tired yet. Besides, Guy-Man has been kicking my butt at this game for hours, and I don’t want to go to bed until I win at least once.”

Guy-Manuel playfully nudges you with his elbow and flashes the word ‘loser’ on his faceplate. You stick your tongue out at him and press play to a new round of the game.

Thomas tilts his head to the side. “[Name], I am not your mother, nor did I give birth to you that would make me your parent. It is late, please, you need to sleep.”

But you just ignore him and focus on the game at hand. So Thomas stands right besides the couch as you play the game. He watches for about a minute before he finally takes action. The silver robot pulls the control out of your hands, setting it down on the coffee table, and scoops you up into his arms.

“Thomas! Thomas, put me down!”

A large, red X appears on Guy-Manuel screen as Thomas takes you away, obviously pissed off that his video game partner is being stolen.

“Humans need to have certain amount of time recharging for all their systems to run optimally, [Name]. You need to sleep,” he simply states as reaches the bedroom.

Thomas sets you down on the bed and then goes over to the dresser to get you a pair of pajamas. You cross your arms and glare at him. Why does he have to treat you like a four year old?

He returns to your side and hands you the clothes, but you just toss them the floor.

“You are angry.”

“Obviously,” you huff. “You treat me like kid and it’s annoying. So I wanted to stay up and spend a little quality time with Guy-Manuel. Where is the harm in that?”

“[Name], I worry about your health and habits because-”

“I’m a human and I’m much more fragile than you robots, I know,” you interrupted him. “But you keep treating me like I’m six years old.”

“You are not a human child.”

You maintain your nasty glare and snap at him. “You know what I mean.”

“I do and I apologize for making you feel that way. I worry about you because…you make me feel the closest thing to love that a nonorganic being such as myself will ever feel, and I do not want anything to happen to you.”

Your glare fades away. “Really?”

He nods. “It is the truth. So please, lay down and get the rest you need.”

“Okay, but only if you lay down with me.” You smile at him.

Thomas retrieves the pajamas from the floor and hands them back to you. “Of course. Shall I get Guy-Manuel to lay with us as well?”

“Nah. I just want to lay with you right now.”

You quickly change into the loose fitting pajamas and plop down onto the bed, pulling the covers down just a bit so you can crawl under them. Thomas joins you in the bed right after. A little heart flashes across his screen as he pulls you closer.

“I do love you, [Name],” he says.

“I love you too, you over worrying, silver robot.”


	5. Sickness [Both]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robot version of Guy-Man and Thomas.

The heart monitor’s beeps are soft and repeat at a slow rhythm.

It hurts to breathe and even more excruciatingly painful to move, so you do your best not to. However, you can’t control the random twitches and spasms that happen from time to time. The doctors and nurses give you countless painkillers one right after another, but they are all so useless. The pain doesn’t stop and you hate the fact that you have gotten use to it. No one should ever have to live in such pain.

Beep…. beep…. beep.

You run your tongue over your dry and cracked lips, they sting but it’s not the worst pain you’ve ever felt. And even with the IV in your arm, you still feel so dehydrated.

Beep…. beep…. beep.

That stupid heart monitor annoys you to all hell.

The constant beep is all you’ve heard since you were admitted to the hospital five months ago. The urge to reach other and shut it off is greater than your need for water...no, it’s greater than your need to go home. Oh, how you want nothing more than to go home and see the two robots you love so much. You miss going home and being greeted by those silver and gold bots. You miss Thomas’ gentle hugs and Guy-Manuel’s “kisses”. (It was more of him nuzzling your cheek or neck with his faceplate than an actual kiss.) You miss the way their arms wrap around your waist at night when you sleep; you don’t sleep well without being smushed between them. And even though they visit you daily, you continue to miss them like they’ve been away for a long time.

Beep…. beep…. beep.

“[Name], we have come to visit you,” Thomas announces as he and Guy-Manuel enter the room.

You do your best to turn and look at them, but due to your stiff neck, you can’t quite turn all the way. Nevertheless, you smile as they approach and take a seat on either side of the bed, Thomas on your left and Guy-Man on your right.

“How are you feeling, today?” Your cute, tall, silver bot asks.

“My body hurts and I’m really thirsty.” You try to laugh but you only end up coughing.

Guy-Man quickly gets up and retrieves a paper cup full of water. He returns and brings the edge of the cup to your lips. You get a large swig of water before the cup is taken away and put down on the side table.

“Thank you, Guy.”

“Anything for you,” he responds. “However, I cannot retrieve you more pain medication since the doctors are giving you the highest dosage possible. It is too dangerous for you to get more.” 

“I know. I know,” you chuckle. “But I can still complain about the pain. Anyway, how are you two doing?”

“We are well,” Thomas answers. “Our new album is coming along just fine. In fact, we are scheduled to be interviewed soon, and even attend an awards ceremony.” He pauses for a moment. “But it…it is very…lonely without you at home. We miss you. It is odd to come home and not be greeted by your hugs and kisses.” Both bots reach over and place their hands on top of yours. “We-we are eager for your return home.”

“I know.” You smile. “I can’t wait to go home, too.”

You’ve been saying that for five months. The truth is that you aren’t going home. Both you and the boys know the reality of your situation, but the lies and dreams are a lot nicer.

You look over to Guy-Manuel. He’s been so quiet, far more than he normally is, since you were admitted to the hospital. During most visits, he’ll just stand next to Thomas while clenching and unclenching his fists, like he’s ready to attack something.

“Guy-Man, are you okay?” you ask.

He doesn’t answer you right away. So you use every ounce of energy to lift your hand and caress the side of his helmet.

“No,” he says, “I am not. You are dying and I can do nothing but stand by and watch.” He reaches up and removes your hand from his helmet. The gold bot then lowers your hand and presses it against his chest where a heart would be if he were human. “Something in my systems hurt at the knowledge that you are leaving us. You humans are so fragile and require so much care. I have been known to dislike many of your kind, but you have changed that. I…love you. Please, do no leave me.” His voice processor makes a high-pitched and stuttering noise that you can only assume is his version of crying.

“Oh Guy, I love you, too.” You say to him before looking over to Thomas. “Both of you.”

A row of hearts flashes across Thomas’ visor. “I love you as well, [Name].”


	6. No Longer Robots [Both]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human version of Guy-Manuel and Thomas

“[Name].”

You slowly awake to the feeling of someone shaking your shoulder and repeatedly saying your name. So with a groan, you open your eyes and barely make out the two blurry figures standing next to your bed. It takes more than a minute for your hazy and groggy mind to start functioning properly.

Two men are inside your house. Two intruders are standing next to your bed.

You snap fully awake and jump up on the bed. Shit. Its time to break out some kickass fighting moves you learned from all those superhero movies you love watching. But how did these two men getting into your house? Shouldn’t the alarm that you pay a hundred and twelve dollars a month for gone off and alerted you of their arrival!? What a useless piece of junk!

“How did you get in?” You grab the closest thing to you, your pillow, and harshly smack the tallest one with it.

He stumbles back and the other man, the shorter one, rushes forward to try and grab you. You swing the pillow at him and smack him several times, but is doesn’t affect him like it did his friend. He just rips the pillows out of your hands and grabs your wrists. He tires to pull you off the bed, but you beat him to it by letting out a war cry and tackling him to the floor.

“[Name], please stop,” the tall one begs.

“Who do you now my name!?” You try to punch the person under you, but with his hold on your wrists, you can barely get within two inches of his face. “What are you doing here!?”

“It’s us, [Name], it’s us!” The tall one grabs your waist and pulls you off his buddy. “Please, stop.”

You try to elbow him, so he puts you into a tight hug to trap your arms so you can’t do anymore damage. And in your last resort, you try to kick the other guy.

“Us who!?” you shout. “Who the hell are you!?”

“Thomas and Guy-Man,” the short one answers.

You stop your struggle. “What?” The overhead light flicks on and you finally get to see the two men. You obviously have never seen these men before. What the hell were they talking about? “What the fuck are you talking about? Thomas and Guy-Manuel aren’t…they aren’t you. They’re-they’re…”

“...Were robots,” the tall one finished.

“[Name], it is us. I am Guy-Manuel and he is Thomas. Our new forms may shock you, but this is us.” The short one gets up from the floor and steps right in front of you.

You break out of ‘Thomas’’ hold and back up against the wall. They are crazy, absolutely crazy. Your bots aren’t human.

“Please- please believe us. We…we…found a way to become human.”

“What? That’s not possible. Thomas and Guy-Manuel were built 100% robot. They were never human. So how am I supposed to believe that you two are Thomas and Guy-Man? Huh!?” you shout as you ball your fists up, ready to attack again. 

“I-uh-well…we…uh.”

“Answer me!” you growl.

"Do you remember the very first time we made love?” The one claiming to be Guy-Manuel speaks. “It was very clumsy and unprofessional. The interfacing cords wouldn't stay in place and kept slipping, or were accidentally tugged off every time we moved. Thomas and I kept bumping heads to the point that I almost cracked my screen, I think we even bumped heads with you a few times.” He reaches up and rubs his forehead at the memory. “We constantly asked if you were enjoying yourself, and said the cheesiest things to you as foreplay. We messed up so many things. But in the end, you said that loved every minute of it and wouldn't change a thing about it. You have to believe that we are 'your bots' as you liked to call us."

You are left speechless. No one knows about that oh so personal experience...oh god, it can't be true. How? Your sweet, silver and gold bots, your Thomas and Guy-Manuel, are no longer robots. Why does if feel like you are going to start hyperventilating? That’s an appropriate response, right? Is this just a dream?

It must be them. No one else on Earth knows about that memory.

"[Name]?"

You look up to the two men and observe their features. Yes, you have always wondered what they would look like if they were human. But what they actually look like is far different from what you have imagined. 

Thomas is still very tall and thin with an oval shaped face. He has light skin and dark eyes. His hair is just as dark and very curly, almost to the point where if you were to run your fingers through it, you’d get stuck.

Guy-Manuel is still shorter by a few inches. His skin is as light as Thomas’, but his eyes are a very deep blue. He has shoulder length, brown hair and a sharper and squarer jaw line.

Hesitantly, you reach out to touch them. Sure they look human, but do they feel like one? You place your hand on each of their chests, and even through their clothes, you can feel their body heat. They were always so cold before, but now, they are as warm as you…as warm as a human. You remove your hands from their chests and reach up to caress Thomas’ cheek. His skin is soft and so real.

You step away and feel a whirlwind of emotions, happiness, confusion, and excitement.

“This is amazing! How…Who…” You had so many questions. “You’re human! You’re really human!”

They smile proudly. But then, another emotion quickly washes over you. You are no longer happy and amazed, but pissed off and hurt.

“A year,” you harshly say. “You left me for a year. You left without any warning or any explanation! How could you do that!?”

Their smiles disappear and they try to defend themselves as to why they suddenly left.

“We…I-I’m sorry…it’s just-well…” Thomas stutters so bad that he is no longer speaking fluent sentences.

“I thought you left me for good…I thought…I thought.” Your throat starts to burn and your eyes are watering. “You left me.”

“Please [Name], don’t cry.” Thomas begs.

“Cry! I’m not going to cry. I’m going hurt you!” You punch Thomas in the stomach and knee Guy-Man in the crotch. They drop to the floor and moan out in pain. “I was worried sick! I thought you left me, or at least that something bad had happened to you. I looked all over for you two. A simple message saying that you were alive would have been enough!”

“We did this for you; we became human for you,” Guy-Manuel groans.

“What?”

They slowly get up from the ground, even though they still hurt from your fresh attack; they never knew you could punch that hard.

“We-we love you more than anything. But eventually…you would have died of old age, while we continued to live on for hundreds of years.” Thomas looks like a kicked puppy after saying that. “The thought of losing you is worse than anything else.”

“As humans we can do so much more for you. We can give you a family and grow old with you. You did say that one day you would like to get married,” Guy-Man adds. “And it’s not that we didn’t miss you. We thought about you everyday while we were gone.”

“We wanted to surprise you, but I guess that was a bad idea,” Thomas nervously laughs.

You calm yourself and take a moment to fully think about the situation at hand. They love you so much that they gave up immortality to be with you forever. You anger fades away.

“I can’t believe you did that for me.”

“We would do anything for you,” they say in unison.

“But I still don’t understand how something like this could happen. It seems so impossible.” You poke Guy-Man’s soft cheek.

Guy-Man captures your hand and kisses it. “The scientists who created are the ones responsible. For years, we have been talking to them about becoming human, but only recently were they able to do so.”

“Do you approve of our designs?” Thomas is far too nervous about his new looks.

Smile and nod. “Yes, I do. You guys look amazing. I guess I can’t call you guys ‘my bots’ anymore. You’re ‘my boys’ now.”

“You will teach us more about human culture, right?”

“Of course I will,” you chuckle. “Lesson one, it’s three am and it’s time to go to bed. But does it feel odd to be human?”

“Very much so,” Guy-Man answers. “But I’m sure we’ll get use to it.”

“I hope so.”


	7. No Pictures [Guy-Manuel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human version of Guy-Manuel.

The night air softly blows your hair and cools your warm skin as you step out of the restaurant and onto the sidewalk. It’s such a lovely night in Paris; you would absolutely love to go for a walk around the park to further enjoy the air. But you have ‘other plans’ for the night, much better plans.

Your lover, Guy-Manuel, exits the restaurant not even a second after you, a pleasant expression on his face.

“You’re enjoying yourself, right?” he asks, stepping closer to you.

You smile and reach up to play with the buttons of his jacket. “Of course, you always take me to the best places. But you didn’t have to take me out for dinner. We could’ve just stayed in tonight.”

He just shrugs and smiles at you. It a genuine and honest smile, one that only you ever get to see. He knows that you love going out. And even though you deny it and constantly try to talk him into staying in for the night, he knows just how much you love spending a night out on the town.

“I wanted to do something special for you.” He takes your hand in his and interlaces your fingers together.

“Such a charmer,” you laugh.

Guy and you slowly walk down the street, continuing on with the idle chitchat. After two miserable, lonely, and insanely long weeks, you and he have finally reunited. The only way you survived it was with late night phone calls, spur of the moment video chats, and endless text messages. Life feels so normal with him next to you. (The hug you two shared in the airport earlier that day felt like it went on for hours. Neither of you wanted to let go.)

Guy-Man lets go of your hand and wraps his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You rest your head on his shoulder and happily sigh. It feels so good to be back in his arms.

After turning the corner and walking a few more feet, you suddenly hear someone excitedly and loudly call out for Guy-Manuel. Your lover looks around for the owner of the voice. But when he sees them, the air around him shifts. It’s no longer free and welcoming. He becomes defensive and tightens his grip on your waist. 

“Guy, what’s wrong?” you ask as you try to look over in the same direction.

“No, don’t turn around,” he quietly says.

The stranger’s voice speaks up again, but it’s closer this time. Slowly, Guy ushers you to stand behind as he slightly turns to face the man. You don’t understand why he’s acting so defensive, but you do as he says. He must have a good reason.

Guy and the unknown man exchange words, or well, its more of the stranger talking and Guy-Man occasionally saying a word or two. You try to listen in on what they are saying, but it’s all in French. You only know a few phrases and can barely pick out a few words from the man’s rapid speech.

All you know is that the strange man is far too excited to see Guy, and that your boyfriend is exceedingly uncomfortable. And then, you hear the click of a camera. You look over Guy-Man’s shoulder see the man trying to take his picture and Guy hiding his face. The man notices you peaking over Guy’s shoulder and says something in French. He raises the camera and Guy-Man takes action. Your boyfriend whips around and quickly throws his jacket over you so the man can’t get a picture.

Guy and you hurriedly walk away down the sidewalk. And when the coast is clear of that man, you remove Guy’s jacket and ask about what has just happened.

“Who was that?”

Guy just shakes his head. “…No one.”

“If he was no one then why were you in a hurry to try and get away from him? Why did you throw your jacket over me when he saw me?” You continue to press the matter. “You seemed to be really uncomfortable.”

He sighs, “I’ll explain later, okay. He’s just someone Thomas and I have issues with.”

“Okay.” You smile and attempt to change the mood by dancing your fingers along his shirt. “C’mon, lets head home and forget about this. The night is still young.”

His smile returns and he once again wraps his arms around your waist.


	8. Lazy Saturday [Guy-Manuel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human version of Guy-Manuel.

The afternoon sun pools in through the open window and is accompanied with a gentle breeze that softly blows the curtains around. From outside in the warm sun there are children playing and adults tending to their lawns, the sounds of their activities drift into the house from the wide-open windows. Summer is here and in full swing.

It’s a lazy Saturday, a very lazy one, one with no photo shoots, interviews, recording sessions, or any kind of errands to run. You and your lover don’t get very many days like this; hell, you’re lucky to get one once a month. So when they do come along, you two take full advantage of them. It’s nice to just have a day where you do nothing but lay around in your comfy clothes.

You lay on the couch with Guy. He lies on top of you with his head resting on your stomach; he’s fast asleep and softly snoring. How can a forty year old still be so cute?

As he naps, you play with his hair. You run your fingers through it, braid it, and mess it up any way you can. He’ll probably get on your case about it later, but you’ll enjoy it for now. You love playing with is hair; he should have gotten over that by now.

“Oh Guy,” you quietly say. “You’re such a dork. I love you so much.”

You consider yourself lucky to be with such a man. Never before have you been so happy and loved in a relationship. The dork sleeping on you always makes sure that you know he loves you, whether it’s a text message, a phone call, or a plan and simple ‘I love you’ before you go to bed. And you happily return the gesture by leaving him little notes and funny pictures.

“I am so lucky to be with you,” you add on.

Guy is also so protective of you. He works so hard to keep you out of the media. Guy-Man already struggles to keep the press out of his personal life, and he doesn’t want you to have to go through the same thing. It’s sweet how he worries about you.

“I love you, too,” Guy-Man mumbles.

You look down in surprise to see Guy-Man sleepily smiling up at you. “How long have you been awake?”

“For a few minutes. I woke up when you started to play with my hair.”

You lightly smack his arm. “You should have told me. I sound so stupid. Geez.”

“It didn’t sound so stupid to me,” he chuckles and lays his head back down on your stomach where he nuzzles it and closes his eyes to go back to sleep. “I’m lucky to be with you too.”

“Dork,” you laugh.


	9. Missing You [Both]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robot version of Guy-Manuel and Thomas.

“Good morning, [Name],” Thomas greets as he and Guy-Man approach.

They both take a seat on the grass, crossing their legs and resting their hands in their lap. Both bots had been away for about a week or more due to work, so they hadn’t been able to visit you everyday like they love to.

“We are sorry for being away for so long. But Thomas and I had been working on a new album,” Guy explains as his partner nods in agreement.

“Yes, it is going exceedingly well. I believe that you would very much enjoy it. We even made a song about you; it is perhaps the best track on the new album,” the silver bot says.

“Agreed. We have spent many days perfecting the rhythm and lyrics to show our love for you. It is nearly complete.”

They are both silent for a few moment, but for saying in unison, “We miss you so very much.”

“It is quite different in the house,” Guy-Man says. “It feels colder and lifeless without you roaming the house.”

“Yes, it is odd sleeping in the bed without you in the middle. We still cannot bring ourselves to get rid of your belongings.”

They each reach out and gently place a hand on your tombstone. Your full name, date of birth, date of death, and the phrase ‘beloved friend, family, and lover’ is written on it. A framed picture of you and the boys rests against the stone as well.

“I hope we will be together again, one day.”

“If only we were human, we would be able to die and once again be with them.”

Guy-Man looks over to Thomas, and in a very quite voice asks, “Do you think [Name] is watching over us? I have read that when humans cease living they go to a place called ‘heaven’ and, from up there, they are able to watch over and protect the ones they love.”

They both look to the sky and Thomas says, “Perhaps. It would be nice to believe that they are. It does sound like something they would do. Should we wave? They might be watching us right now.”

“I have no idea. But you could be right.”

Guy-Man and Thomas wave up the sky and once more say just how much they miss you.


	10. Other Models [Guy-Manuel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robot version of Guy-Manuel.

"I didn’t know you had other models,” you say, completely astonished by the figures standing in front of you.

“They are the older and, as the scientists who created me refer to as, “outdated” versions of myself. I came to the conclusion that perhaps you would like to meet my previous forms.” Your gold-plated robot lover joins your side and reaches around to lovingly place a hand on your shoulder.

"How many more secrets do you have?" you lightheartedly ask.

"Not too many more, but in time, you will know everything," he answers. 

The three bots standing before you look identical to the one next to you, although, they are each dressed very differently. Guy-Man motions for you to get a closer look, so you hesitantly step forward towards the first one down the line. 

The first and oldest version of Guy-Manuel is wearing a long red coat, a frilly white shirt, dark colored pants, and red shoes. You can easily tell how old he is just by the battery pack on his back. He must have been created quite a while ago if he requires such a large battery to operate. The old Guy-Man is a bit chubbier than the others, but still cute nonetheless. However, unlike the others, his helmet is far more colorful with a row of rainbow lights on both sides of his screen and two small green lights that make up his “eyes”. There is even a small heartbeat monitor on each side of his gold helmet. He seems so shy and unsure of what to do.

“Hi,” you say.

He just shyly waves at you, but says nothing. 

Your current Guy-Man then explains, “Since he is the earliest model, he was not given the ability to speak. At the time, the scientists did not see the need in giving a non-organic being a voice.”

"Oh. That’s a bit harsh.” The young version of Guy-Man nods in agreement and you can’t help but smile at how cutely he bobs his head. “Well, he’s still absolutely adorable, even with the dorky fashion sense." And without much thought or warning, you pull him into a hug, to which he happily returns it.

Moving on to the next version, you find that this one is a complete 180 from the first. He stands perfectly still and is dressed in all leather with several zippers and pockets. The color is gone from his helmet and so it the heartbeat monitor. This one seems so cold and…sad. He has the appearance and air of a rebellious teenager.

“Can…can this version of you speak?”

“Yes. However, in that model, I had a tendency not to speak at all. During that time…I wanted nothing more than to become human-”

“And when you found out that there was no possible way for that to happen, you were angry and acted cold towards others,” you finish.

Guy-Man nods and you turn your attention back to the other version. And then, just like with the other Guy, you hug him. But this time, you squeeze him as tight as you can and throw in as much emotion and love that you can possibly gather up. He merely just pats your back once or twice.

And last but not least, you move on and meet the final version of Guy-Man. This one is dressed head and toe in white; his helmet is even white. You’ve never seen Guy-Man with a different colored helmet before. It’s so weird. The air around this one screamed ‘too cool for you’.

“I’ve never seen you in white before. It looks good on you,” you laugh.

“They wanted to change my colors to see what it would be like; they also tried to give me a more ‘futuristic’ look. In my opinion, it does not look right.” A red x appears on Guy-Man’s screen.

“Well, I like it.” Suddenly, a thought crosses your mind. “You said that these are older…outdate versions of yourself. Does…does that mean one day you’ll be outdated?”

“Quite possibly, yes. The scientists are always looking for ways to improve and change certain function of me.”

Your smile leaves and you begin to worry. “But if that happens, will you forget all about me? Will you remember anything about us?”

Guy-Man, the current one, cups your cheeks so you have to look at his screen and runs his thumb along the your smooth skin. “No. My memories are stored away and transferred to each new model. As long as I am operational, I will always remember you.”

Your smile returns and you kiss his screen. “But what about the other versions of yourself? Are we just going to have four Guy-Mans running around the house now?”

“No. I must return them to lab. The scientist only agreed to let me awake them for today.”

“Aw man, I would have really loved to have four of you with me.”

“I know. But there is something I would like to attempt with you, me, and the other versions,” he says.

“And what’s that?” you question.

The gold bot wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you closer. He then leans down and whispers something to you.

Your smile grows as he explains just what he wants to do. And when he’d done, you enthusiastically say, “I think that can be arranged, just make sure the door is locked so Thomas can’t walk in on us.”

"I didn’t know you had other models,” you say, completely astonished by the figures standing in front of you.

“They are the older and, as the scientists who created me refer to as, “outdated” versions of myself. I came to the conclusion that perhaps you would like to meet my previous forms.” Your gold-plated robot lover joins your side and reaches around to lovingly place a hand on your shoulder.

"How many more secrets do you have?" you lightheartedly ask.

"Not too many more, but in time, you will know everything," he answers. 

The three bots standing before you look identical to the one next to you, although, they are each dressed very differently. Guy-Man motions for you to get a closer look, so you hesitantly step forward towards the first one down the line. 

The first and oldest version of Guy-Manuel is wearing a long red coat, a frilly white shirt, dark colored pants, and red shoes. You can easily tell how old he is just by the battery pack on his back. He must have been created quite a while ago if he requires such a large battery to operate. The old Guy-Man is a bit chubbier than the others, but still cute nonetheless. However, unlike the others, his helmet is far more colorful with a row of rainbow lights on both sides of his screen and two small green lights that make up his “eyes”. There is even a small heartbeat monitor on each side of his gold helmet. He seems so shy and unsure of what to do.

“Hi,” you say.

He just shyly waves at you, but says nothing. 

Your current Guy-Man then explains, “Since he is the earliest model, he was not given the ability to speak. At the time, the scientists did not see the need in giving a non-organic being a voice.”

"Oh. That’s a bit harsh.” The young version of Guy-Man nods in agreement and you can’t help but smile at how cutely he bobs his head. “Well, he’s still absolutely adorable, even with the dorky fashion sense." And without much thought or warning, you pull him into a hug, to which he happily returns it.

Moving on to the next version, you find that this one is a complete 180 from the first. He stands perfectly still and is dressed in all leather with several zippers and pockets. The color is gone from his helmet and so it the heartbeat monitor. This one seems so cold and…sad. He has the appearance and air of a rebellious teenager.

“Can…can this version of you speak?”

“Yes. However, in that model, I had a tendency not to speak at all. During that time…I wanted nothing more than to become human-”

“And when you found out that there was no possible way for that to happen, you were angry and acted cold towards others,” you finish.

Guy-Man nods and you turn your attention back to the other version. And then, just like with the other Guy, you hug him. But this time, you squeeze him as tight as you can and throw in as much emotion and love that you can possibly gather up. He merely just pats your back once or twice.

And last but not least, you move on and meet the final version of Guy-Man. This one is dressed head and toe in white; his helmet is even white. You’ve never seen Guy-Man with a different colored helmet before. It’s so weird. The air around this one screamed ‘too cool for you’.

“I’ve never seen you in white before. It looks good on you,” you laugh.

“They wanted to change my colors to see what it would be like; they also tried to give me a more ‘futuristic’ look. In my opinion, it does not look right.” A red x appears on Guy-Man’s screen.

“Well, I like it.” Suddenly, a thought crosses your mind. “You said that these are older…outdate versions of yourself. Does…does that mean one day you’ll be outdated?”

“Quite possibly, yes. The scientists are always looking for ways to improve and change certain function of me.”

Your smile leaves and you begin to worry. “But if that happens, will you forget all about me? Will you remember anything about us?”

Guy-Man, the current one, cups your cheeks so you have to look at his screen and runs his thumb along the your smooth skin. “No. My memories are stored away and transferred to each new model. As long as I am operational, I will always remember you.”

Your smile returns and you kiss his screen. “But what about the other versions of yourself? Are we just going to have four Guy-Mans running around the house now?”

“No. I must return them to lab. The scientist only agreed to let me awake them for today.”

“Aw man, I would have really loved to have four of you with me.”

“I know. But there is something I would like to attempt with you, me, and the other versions,” he says.

“And what’s that?” you question.

The gold bot wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you closer. He then leans down and whispers something to you.

Your smile grows as he explains just what he wants to do. And when he’d done, you enthusiastically say, “I think that can be arranged, just make sure the door is locked so Thomas can’t walk in on us.”

"I didn’t know you had other models,” you say, completely astonished by the figures standing in front of you.

“They are the older and, as the scientists who created me refer to as, “outdated” versions of myself. I came to the conclusion that perhaps you would like to meet my previous forms.” Your gold-plated robot lover joins your side and reaches around to lovingly place a hand on your shoulder.

"How many more secrets do you have?" you lightheartedly ask.

"Not too many more, but in time, you will know everything," he answers. 

The three bots standing before you look identical to the one next to you, although, they are each dressed very differently. Guy-Man motions for you to get a closer look, so you hesitantly step forward towards the first one down the line. 

The first and oldest version of Guy-Manuel is wearing a long red coat, a frilly white shirt, dark colored pants, and red shoes. You can easily tell how old he is just by the battery pack on his back. He must have been created quite a while ago if he requires such a large battery to operate. The old Guy-Man is a bit chubbier than the others, but still cute nonetheless. However, unlike the others, his helmet is far more colorful with a row of rainbow lights on both sides of his screen and two small green lights that make up his “eyes”. There is even a small heartbeat monitor on each side of his gold helmet. He seems so shy and unsure of what to do.

“Hi,” you say.

He just shyly waves at you, but says nothing. 

Your current Guy-Man then explains, “Since he is the earliest model, he was not given the ability to speak. At the time, the scientists did not see the need in giving a non-organic being a voice.”

"Oh. That’s a bit harsh.” The young version of Guy-Man nods in agreement and you can’t help but smile at how cutely he bobs his head. “Well, he’s still absolutely adorable, even with the dorky fashion sense." And without much thought or warning, you pull him into a hug, to which he happily returns it.

Moving on to the next version, you find that this one is a complete 180 from the first. He stands perfectly still and is dressed in all leather with several zippers and pockets. The color is gone from his helmet and so it the heartbeat monitor. This one seems so cold and…sad. He has the appearance and air of a rebellious teenager.

“Can…can this version of you speak?”

“Yes. However, in that model, I had a tendency not to speak at all. During that time…I wanted nothing more than to become human-”

“And when you found out that there was no possible way for that to happen, you were angry and acted cold towards others,” you finish.

Guy-Man nods and you turn your attention back to the other version. And then, just like with the other Guy, you hug him. But this time, you squeeze him as tight as you can and throw in as much emotion and love that you can possibly gather up. He merely just pats your back once or twice.

And last but not least, you move on and meet the final version of Guy-Man. This one is dressed head and toe in white; his helmet is even white. You’ve never seen Guy-Man with a different colored helmet before. It’s so weird. The air around this one screamed ‘too cool for you’.

“I’ve never seen you in white before. It looks good on you,” you laugh.

“They wanted to change my colors to see what it would be like; they also tried to give me a more ‘futuristic’ look. In my opinion, it does not look right.” A red x appears on Guy-Man’s screen.

“Well, I like it.” Suddenly, a thought crosses your mind. “You said that these are older…outdate versions of yourself. Does…does that mean one day you’ll be outdated?”

“Quite possibly, yes. The scientists are always looking for ways to improve and change certain function of me.”

Your smile leaves and you begin to worry. “But if that happens, will you forget all about me? Will you remember anything about us?”

Guy-Man, the current one, cups your cheeks so you have to look at his screen and runs his thumb along the your smooth skin. “No. My memories are stored away and transferred to each new model. As long as I am operational, I will always remember you.”

Your smile returns and you kiss his screen. “But what about the other versions of yourself? Are we just going to have four Guy-Mans running around the house now?”

“No. I must return them to lab. The scientist only agreed to let me awake them for today.”

“Aw man, I would have really loved to have four of you with me.”

“I know. But there is something I would like to attempt with you, me, and the other versions,” he says.

“And what’s that?” you question.

The gold bot wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you closer. He then leans down and whispers something to you.

Your smile grows as he explains just what he wants to do. And when he’d done, you enthusiastically say, “I think that can be arranged, just make sure the door is locked so Thomas can’t walk in on us.”

"I didn’t know you had other models,” you say, completely astonished by the figures standing in front of you.

“They are the older and, as the scientists who created me refer to as, “outdated” versions of myself. I came to the conclusion that perhaps you would like to meet my previous forms.” Your gold-plated robot lover joins your side and reaches around to lovingly place a hand on your shoulder.

"How many more secrets do you have?" you lightheartedly ask.

"Not too many more, but in time, you will know everything," he answers. 

The three bots standing before you look identical to the one next to you, although, they are each dressed very differently. Guy-Man motions for you to get a closer look, so you hesitantly step forward towards the first one down the line. 

The first and oldest version of Guy-Manuel is wearing a long red coat, a frilly white shirt, dark colored pants, and red shoes. You can easily tell how old he is just by the battery pack on his back. He must have been created quite a while ago if he requires such a large battery to operate. The old Guy-Man is a bit chubbier than the others, but still cute nonetheless. However, unlike the others, his helmet is far more colorful with a row of rainbow lights on both sides of his screen and two small green lights that make up his “eyes”. There is even a small heartbeat monitor on each side of his gold helmet. He seems so shy and unsure of what to do.

“Hi,” you say.

He just shyly waves at you, but says nothing. 

Your current Guy-Man then explains, “Since he is the earliest model, he was not given the ability to speak. At the time, the scientists did not see the need in giving a non-organic being a voice.”

"Oh. That’s a bit harsh.” The young version of Guy-Man nods in agreement and you can’t help but smile at how cutely he bobs his head. “Well, he’s still absolutely adorable, even with the dorky fashion sense." And without much thought or warning, you pull him into a hug, to which he happily returns it.

Moving on to the next version, you find that this one is a complete 180 from the first. He stands perfectly still and is dressed in all leather with several zippers and pockets. The color is gone from his helmet and so it the heartbeat monitor. This one seems so cold and…sad. He has the appearance and air of a rebellious teenager.

“Can…can this version of you speak?”

“Yes. However, in that model, I had a tendency not to speak at all. During that time…I wanted nothing more than to become human-”

“And when you found out that there was no possible way for that to happen, you were angry and acted cold towards others,” you finish.

Guy-Man nods and you turn your attention back to the other version. And then, just like with the other Guy, you hug him. But this time, you squeeze him as tight as you can and throw in as much emotion and love that you can possibly gather up. He merely just pats your back once or twice.

And last but not least, you move on and meet the final version of Guy-Man. This one is dressed head and toe in white; his helmet is even white. You’ve never seen Guy-Man with a different colored helmet before. It’s so weird. The air around this one screamed ‘too cool for you’.

“I’ve never seen you in white before. It looks good on you,” you laugh.

“They wanted to change my colors to see what it would be like; they also tried to give me a more ‘futuristic’ look. In my opinion, it does not look right.” A red x appears on Guy-Man’s screen.

“Well, I like it.” Suddenly, a thought crosses your mind. “You said that these are older…outdate versions of yourself. Does…does that mean one day you’ll be outdated?”

“Quite possibly, yes. The scientists are always looking for ways to improve and change certain function of me.”

Your smile leaves and you begin to worry. “But if that happens, will you forget all about me? Will you remember anything about us?”

Guy-Man, the current one, cups your cheeks so you have to look at his screen and runs his thumb along the your smooth skin. “No. My memories are stored away and transferred to each new model. As long as I am operational, I will always remember you.”

Your smile returns and you kiss his screen. “But what about the other versions of yourself? Are we just going to have four Guy-Mans running around the house now?”

“No. I must return them to lab. The scientist only agreed to let me awake them for today.”

“Aw man, I would have really loved to have four of you with me.”

“I know. But there is something I would like to attempt with you, me, and the other versions,” he says.

“And what’s that?” you question.

The gold bot wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you closer. He then leans down and whispers something to you.

Your smile grows as he explains just what he wants to do. And when he’d done, you enthusiastically say, “I think that can be arranged, just make sure the door is locked so Thomas can’t walk in on us.”


	11. Just a Nightmare? [Both]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robot version of Guy-Manuel and Thomas.

“No! No! Stop.” You struggle against the ironclad hold of the men holding you back. “What are you doing? Stop!”

Several large men had just burst into your home and all but attacked Guy-Man and Thomas. And when you tried to intervene, they harshly restrained you. Your silver and gold bots should have easily taken down the men. But before either bot could comprehend what was happening, they were tased. The current of electricity short circuited their systems and knocked them out cold.

Then not even seconds later, the scientists who had created the two bots entered. You know them all too well; they visit every other week to check in on Thomas and Guy-Man. However, this visit doesn’t seem all that welcoming due to the sudden attack by their goons.

You shout the scientists’ names to get their attention. “What the hell is going on? Who the hell are these men?”

“I’m sorry for the scare, [Name],” the head scientist says. You have never liked him. He creeps you out and just makes you feel all around uncomfortable. “But a decision has been made by a higher power, and so Guy-Manuel and Thomas are being recalled and shut down.”

“W…what?” you breathlessly ask as you cease fighting against the men’s hold on you; you can’t believe what you’re hearing. Recalled? Shut down? “Why? There’s nothing wrong with them.”

“I can’t say. This order comes from people higher up the chain. I just follow the orders,” he answers.

In a dumb stroke of luck, you slip out of the goon’s grasp and race over to the two bots laying out cold on the ground. There is no way in hell you are going to let them take your bots away.

You push your way past the other men and, in a very poor way, block them from getting any closer to Guy-Man and Thomas. The men can easily push you aside; you know that hey are just humoring you.

“Thomas and Guy-Man have done nothing wrong. I will not let you take them!”

“[Name],” the head scientist sighs. “We are taking them. We created them and can cease them whenever we want. They do not fully belong to you. Now, you can move out of the way, or be restrained by these nice men.”

You still don’t move.

The scientist just shrugs and says, “Fine, have it your way. Restrain them. Take the robots.”

“No! No! No!” you scream and fight as hard as you can when two men grab you.

You kick, hit, and bite as they move you aside so the others can take your robotic lovers. But it’s a useless fight, and watch as they take away the two most important beings in your life.

“Stop it! Why are you doing this?! Stop!” you cry.

“I’m sorry, [Name], but this was going to happen eventually. We weren’t going to be with you forever.”

-

You awake with a scream and shoot up in bed. Your heart is racing and you’ve broken out in a cold sweat. It was just a nightmare, an awful nightmare. Oh god, you’re shaking quite a bit and you feel like you’re going to cry.

Thomas and Guy sit up in the bed as well in a panicked manner. Bright red exclamation marks flash on their screens in surprise.

“What is it?” Guy-Man asks.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Thomas adds in. “Has something happen to you? Is there someone in the house?”

“No…I just…I just had a nightmare,” you say.

You’re pulse slows and you manage to calm down a bit. It was that nightmare again for the fifth time in a row. Why won’t it go away?

Guy places his hand on your back and starts to massages in small circles. “Did you have a nightmare again?”

You sigh and relax into his touch. Thank god. They’re still with you.

Thomas takes your hand into his. “Another one? Perhaps you should seek help from a human doctor?”

“No. No. I’m sure it’s nothing. I should just stop watching scary stuff before bed,” you laugh off the incident that has just happened. “I’m sorry for waking you, lets just go back to sleep.”

“Very well,” they say in unison.

You and the bots lay back down. They wrap their arms around you and snuggle closer. It does make you feel safer, but that nightmare won’t leave you alone. But it’s just a bad dream. Yeah, that’s all it is, just a bad dream.

However, it feels like something more…like a forewarning, like something bad is about to happen.

No. That’s silly. It’s just a bad dream.


	12. Say Hello [Both]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robot version of Guy-Manuel and Thomas.

You take a deep breath to try and steady out your nerves, but it does little to nothing to calm you. Your parents, your strict, never accepting, and judgmental parents, are going to meet your robo boyfriends today. Dear god. It normally wouldn’t be a probably to have your parents meet your boyfriends, but how are they going to take the news about their only child dating not one but two robots.

You take another turn down the residential road and feel your impending doom growing closer and closer with each second. It feels like your heart is about to burst out of your chest and your stomach is in a tight knot.

“I am quite excited to finally the meet beings who created you, [Name],” Thomas happily says from the front seat.

Guy-Man pops his head in between the two seats and nods in agreement. “As am I. You have told us much about your creators and I am eager to talk to them.”

“Guys, they’re called my parents, not my creators,” you say.

“But they did make you. So in a way, they are indeed your creators,” Thomas corrects.

You roll your eyes, and after making another turn, you bring the car to a stop next to the curb right outside of your parent’s house. But, before you three exit the car, you turn around to face them and take another deep breath.

“Okay, so, before we go in…there’s something you don’t know.” You clear your throat. “My parents…don’t exactly know that you two are…robots.”

“You haven’t told them?” Guy beeps.

“They believe that we are human? Well then, they will be quite shocked to see us,” Thomas adds in.

“Yeah, I know. But I was too scared to tell them. My parents are really judgmental when it comes to the people I date. I just really hope that this doesn’t blow up in my face.” Jesus Christ, it feels like you’re going to puke.

“It will be alright. We will be on our best behavior, right Thomas?”

“Of course.”

“I know you two will, I don’t doubt that you’ll try really hard to get along with my parents. It’s them I’m worried about.” And with that, you three exit the car and make your way up the walkway to the front door. “Well, here goes everything.”

You knock on the door and wait for your parents to answer. Guy-Man and Thomas stand behind you, each bot reaches forward to take your hand for support. The door open and both of your parents are there to greet you. They smile when they see you; however, their expressions change into ones of confusion and worry when they see Guy and Thomas standing right behind you.

“Hi, mom. Hi, dad,” you says. “It’s so nice to see you.”

“Hi, honey, come on in,” your mother cautiously says as she and your father step aside to allow you three to enter.

Your father just glares at the two bots, while your mother forces a smile. She’s trying to be nice, but your father is clearly not. There is a tense silence as the five of you move into the living room. You and the boys sit on one couch, a bot on either side of you, as your parents sit on the opposite couch. They sit stiff as a board, not sure if it’s safe to move a certain way or not.

“So…h-honey, who are your shiny friends?” Man, does she sound super freaked out. “Where are Thomas and Guy-Manuel? You told us that they would be visiting with you.”

“Actually…they are Guy-Man and Thomas. I’m, uh, dating two robots,” you mutter the last part, but your parents hear everything.

“What?” your father harshly asks.

“Yeah.” You gesture over to the silver bot on your right, “This is Thomas,” and then to the gold robot on your left. “And this is Guy-Man. They are the ones I’ve been dating for quite a while…. surprise,” you chuckle nervously.

Your parents are silent, probably stunned quiet from the sudden news. So, Thomas stands up and outstretches his hand for them to shake, but neither of them makes a move.

“Greeting, it is very nice to finally meet you.” He does not receive any kind of warm reply. Thomas quickly becomes nervous when your parents still refuse to shake his hand. “Um…[Name] has told us much about you…and…I-I…”

Thomas finally takes the hint and returns to your side.

“Listen, I know you probably have a lot of questions; the biggest one most likely being how we met. And I’m-”

“Why?” Your father harshly interrupts.

“W-what?”

“Why do you choose to be with these…things? These non-human freaks,” he hisses. 

An exclamation mark flashes across Guy-Man’s screen as the word “WHAT!?” runs across Thomas’. They are both angry and insulted by your father.

“Dad!” you shout. “Don’t talk about them like that! They aren’t freaks!”

Your father slams his fists down onto the coffee table and yells, “What happened to finding a human to settle down with? How the hell are you going to marry not only one, but two robots?” He says the last word with disgust and you can feel your heart breaking. “How are you going to have children?”

“How do you even have…” Your mother can’t finish her sentence. 

"I’m happy with them! And-and what if I don’t want kids?" You’re trying to hold your own, but it feels like your failing.

Your father once again shouts. “Do you think those things will stay with you when your old and gray!? Do you think thosethings will be able to raise a child with you!? How will they be able to give you children!?’”

"They aren’t ‘things’! They are two, sweet, gold, and silver robots!" Your throat felt so tight. God, you had pictured his meeting not going too well. But this is a straight out attack against you. If only your parents talked with Thomas and Guy-Man they would see how fascinating and wonderful they are. 

Your dad starts to yell yet again, but is quickly interrupted.

“Enough!” Guy-Man slams his hands down onto the coffee table just like your father. However, his attack on the table is harder and makes a louder sound; the wood even begins to crack around his hands. You’ve seen Guy-Man angry before and that did not turn out pretty. “Who are you to judge our relationship!? What gives you two pathetic humans the right!?” 

"Guy!" you shout in surprise to his harsh comment. 

Thomas jumps up in anger as well and your parents cower back in fear of the two bots. 

"We can give [Name] everything they wish for. If [Name] wishes to get married, we will work something out. If [Name] wishes for a child, we will do everything we can to provide a child for them," Thomas sternly says. "Even though we do not have the reproductive abilities of your kind, there are other options."

"Yes, you humans give away your own kind as fast as you can produce, I am sure the process of ‘adoption’, as you call it, will be a success for us," Guy-Man adds in. 

"Guy-Manuel!" You snap. He has gone too far. “That’s enough, everyone just stop!” You take a deep breath before saying, “Thomas, Guy-Man, sit down. You’re scaring my parents.”

The bots do as they’re told as you turn your attention towards your mother and father.

“Mom, Dad, I love these two. And it’s obvious that you don’t accept my choice, but this is the one I’ve made. Thomas and Guy-Man treat me well. Ever since the day we’ve met, they’ve always been so careful when holding me and have never hurt me in anyway. I love them and they love me. I just really want you guys to get along,” you say.

Silence quickly over takes the room. The air is tense. Both sides are unsure of what else to say. One wrong word and the fight would surely only intensify. There is only one thing to do.

“Thomas, Guy-Man, I think we should go. It’s time to go home.” You stand up, to which Guy and Thomas obediently follow, and turn to your parents. “I hope we’ll talk soon. And maybe by then, you’ll be less hostile towards to the two robots I’m dating.”

You and your bots exit the house and make your way to the car. God, you feel so beat down. That meeting went completely wrong…all wrong. You thought for sure a small fight or argument would take place, but then they would come to understand why you love the bots and accept your decision. Man, were you all wrong.

“[Name], are you alright?” Thomas places his hand on your upper back and bends down just a bit to study your facial expression. “The meeting went horribly wrong and I apologize for that.”

“As do I. My comment to your parents about adoption was very wrong. I should have not said that,” Guy-Man adds. “My past dislike of humans resurfaced and I should have not gotten angry.”

“It’s okay,” you sigh, “My dad was saying such nasty things about you guys. You had every right to be angry with them. I just really hoped they would be a bit more accepting than that. Let’s just go home.”

Thomas reached for the door handle to the front seat, but Guy-Man swats his hand away.

“It is my turn to sit up front. We made this agreement earlier.”

“Non. I think your front seat privileges have been revoked due to your nasty human comment from mere minutes ago.” Thomas shoves Guy-Man away from the door. “You are to sit in the back.”

“I will not.” Guy returns the push.

“Guys, please don’t fight. I’ve had enough fighting for one night,” you say.

“Sorry.”

“I’m sorry.”

They pull you into a hug and ‘kiss’ the top of your head and forehead.

“Let us get going,” Thomas beeps. “I believe your favorite show will be on soon, and perhaps that will cheer you up.”

Guy nods in agreement. “Yes. Then Thomas and I can even make you something to eat. I know our last attempt did not end so well, but we have corrected our miscalculations and everything should turn out well this time.”

You smile. “Alright, that sounds good. But if you mess up the kitchen that bad again, you two will be sleeping on the floor.”


	13. What is Love [Guy-Manuel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robot version of Guy-Manuel.

Guy’s question comes out of nowhere and takes you by utter surprise. How are you supposed to answer such a question? You, a human with feelings and emotions, can’t even begin to describe or fully explain the answer to what he is asking.

“What is love?”

His voice doesn’t waver or hesitate. Guy-Man has a slight reputation for not wanting to know or even caring about human emotions. But this time, he’s interested and needs to know. The lacking use of lights on his screen proves that he’s absolutely serious. He wants, no, demands a straightforward answer.

“What does love feel like?”

You remain silent for a moment as you try to piece together a good response. How do you explain love to a robot? How do you explain a natural feeling you’ve had since birth to a being that feels nothing?

“Well, Guy…love is…love is when you…um,” you helplessly stutter.

Where is Thomas? He understands human emotions well enough, and maybe he’d be able to help you. You call out for the silver bot, but receive no response.

“Thomas is not home, [Name],” Guy beeps. “I do no want Thomas to answer this question, I want you too. You are human and have emotions that Thomas and I lack. He cannot answer this, only you can.”

Fuck. Well, here goes nothing.

“Love is when you see someone and your heart starts to beat faster.”

“I do not have a heart, [Name]. That is only a physical reaction to love.”

Oh damn. Try this one more time.

You take a deep breath and recollect your thoughts. What is love…love is…

“Love is being with someone and accepting all their faults and mistakes because you know that no one is perfect. Love is staying up late and waiting for someone to get home even though you’re dead tired, just because you want to know that they get home safe and sound. It’s taking care of someone when they’re sick, even though you know that you’re going to end up getting sick as well. It’s late night calls and texts because you miss the person so much. And not being able to sleep unless that person is next to you.” You smile at Guy-Man and take his hand into yours. “Love is looking at someone and knowing, without a doubt, that you want to spend the rest of your life with that person.”

You feel confident with your answer, and wait for Guy’s response. Yes. That’s exactly what love is. You could’ve used a few more explains, but you’re happy with the ones you did use.

The gold robot is silent for a moment, contemplating and thinking about everything you’ve said.

“[Name], It was joke,” he says. “I know what love is. I was only kidding.”

“What?” You let go of his hand.

“I looked up the definite a very long time ago. Thomas dared me to pull a prank on you.”

What? It was all just a joke? Dear god, you feel so stupid for giving him such a heartfelt and loving explanation. You feel like the world biggest idiot for falling for his prank.

“…You jerk! I’m going to kill you!”

A bright red exclamation point flashes across his screen. Guy-Man knows the extent of you rage and turns on his heels to run away. “I am comprised of metal, wires, and other machinery. You cannot kill me, only shut me down for a short time.”

You scream at his sass and charge after him. “Bastard!”

-

Thomas returns home not too long after to find you putting Guy in a headlock and shouting an endless string of swear words at him. The gold bot doesn’t seem bothered by your actions, but you look absolutely pissed off.

“What happened?”

Guy-Man looks over to his friend and says, “Perhaps we shouldn’t prank [Name] from now on.”


End file.
